From the Beginning To The End
by Kajune
Summary: Destiny led him to create the Vongola family, as it will lead the later generations to continue it. But how will it carry him towards the life that he was meant to have?
1. Blonde Haired Boy

**Title** : From The Beginning To The End

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre** : Tragedy / Friendship

**Warning** : Contains maleXmale content. OOCness. OCs.

**Summary** : Destiny led him to create the Vongola family, as it will lead the later generations to continue it. But how will it carry him towards the life that he was meant to have?

* * *

**Author's Note** : Try to remember that this is a fictional story about someone's past. Clearly it will not follow the main story line, so don't complain about that or take this story too seriously. Thank you.

* * *

**Blonde-Haired Boy**

Giotto was born to a couple that had little income and lived outside of the city. Their house was made of wood by their ancestors, but had been well-kept and even now, it's still in very good condition. The food they ate was grown on the large fields around their village, with the help of kind neighbors who also didn't have much for themselves. The water they drank was not a hundred percent pure, as the river ran through one of their fields, but no one ever got sick from drinking it.

When he was born, his parents were surprised to see that he had such bright blonde hair. His father's hair had been blonde once too, but after many years of hard work it seemed to have lost its color, and by the time his second son was born it had turned a bit grey. His wife had black hair, but it too would turn grey soon enough. Since his hair was so beautiful and so rare, like a wonderful gift from a god, his parents gave him a god-like name :

_Giotto._

Not only did he inherit his father's light hair, but his orange eyes too, just like his older brother. On the day of his birth, some neighbors came to visit, and all stared in awe at his beautiful hair. A few suggested that the new born child shouldn't have his hair ruined by the soil and dirt that others have to deal with everyday. While his parents may have agreed to this, putting most of their hopes for money and delicious food on the baby's twelve years older brother was out of the question; they were already in need of another helping hand.

By the tender age of three, Giotto had begun helping his parents grow fruits and vegetables, but unlike the rest of the poor people, he was given a blue hat to cover up his smooth hair. During a particular day, the little boy saw his brother getting his hands, face and hair all dirty by the wet mud. Wondering what it would be like to get covered in such stuff like that, Giotto took off his hat and started playing around in the mud. Less than a minute later, his mother came yelling, scolding him for his bad behavior and lack of discipline.

Francesco, Giotto's older brother, had long black hair like their mother, but more spikier. He knew of what was going on, and that their parents were protective of his younger brother's pretty hair, but he paid them no attention. To say that he was jealous of Giotto would be wrong. Like most siblings, they cared for each other, but unfortunately for naive little Giotto, Francesco wasn't the loveable type. Even if he loved them from the inside, he rarely gave the impression of caring much at all for the people he knew.

Around the time Giotto was turning four, a journalist came by and he started taking pictures everywhere. When he saw little Giotto playing with his mean big brother, he kindly asked their parents if he could take a picture of them. He assured them that he wasn't going to show the photograph to the world, and that he just wanted to add them to his collection. The parents agreed, and that was when the only picture of Giotto's parents and brother was taken.


	2. Red Haired Boy

**Title** : From The Beginning To The End

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

* * *

**Red-Haired Boy**

"Nii-san, give it back~!" Cried little Giotto, as he continued trying to reach the worn out brown teddy bear his brother was holding high up. The wet session has just passed by, bringing in a load of work to do. Their parents have left the house to help other adults sort out the field, Children aren't taking part in this huge work because no one below the age of eighteen has been taught how to do the things that are needed to be done. It was out of concern for their well-being was this kept a secret from them.

While sitting on the top of the small staircase that leads to the opened front door of the old house, Francesco happily plays his little games with his beloved younger brother, Giotto. It was fun to just tease him like this, while not worrying how much recent will be thrown at him in the years to come. No matter how many times they played this 'game', Giotto never manages to reach the teddy bear, and of course, by the time he starts to cry, he would get the old bear back.

"Nii-san!" Fragile Giotto whines, his little toes hardly making him any closer to his desired object.

"Haha! No way am I giving it to you!" Although the long and spiky-haired boy says that, a smart person should know that by now this is in fact a lie.

As much as this disturbing moment of Giotto resembles a previous one, he can never imagine that it will be the last time that this will happen. True, he wishes that this kind of thing never happens again, but to actually accept that it will just suddenly stop as he wishes, is hard. Not that it would be a bad thing that he doesn't have to try and reach his teddy bear, but after so long of getting used to this torture, having it end so soon is...hard to accept.

Even so, early in the morning of the very next day, Francesco declares that he is leaving home for good and gives his family no reason why. Despite his parents pleas and cries for a change in mind, he doesn't listen and immediately takes off with a bag around his shoulder.

Leaving even little Giotto ignored and forgotten.

Since then, work has gotten harder for Giotto's family, and although he still wears his blue hat, the mess his hands and clothes get have increased. When everyone living around them hears about the dreadful news, they feel very sorry and show sympathy for the poor couple, and decide to show more affection to the little one who clearly loves his brother so very much. For all one can say, the reason he continues to love his brother despite all the mean pranks he's done, is because he is still his older brother.

As life grew more tiring for the poor blonde who forever misses his brother, an unexpected event occurs. As the one given the job to go buy some food for the entire village using gathered money, poor Giotto spots a defenseless red-haired boy get beaten up by larger boys. For the first time Giotto sees blood, and it wasn't blood belonging to the bullies, but the curled up child who tries his best to withstand the pain. Blow after blow, and not a sound of agony slips his mouth.

Giotto knows that his village is counting on him to deliver the things they really need, but to witness a poor young boy get beaten up and simply ignore him is without-a-doubt impossible for him. For the first time has he left his village and gone to a slightly more developed area near by, hoping only to make his family and friends happy.

His actions later on are stupid, he can feel it, but even knowing that didn't stop him from dumping the things he bought before running towards the bullies and blocking them from the bleeding child. "Stop it!" He cries, and as brave as his heart feels, his voice has let out a hint of fear. He has never stood up for himself before, but now seems to be the time to do it for someone else. "Another annoying squirt." The largest one says, while giving Giotto an angry glare.

The blonde swallows his guts, hoping that his legs won't give in and collapse under the fear of being beaten up just as bad as the other. "Let's beat him." A smaller, but scarier one says, making Giotto realize that he might not make it home in time.

'Nii-san.' He whispers in his head, before he is knocked to the ground and attacked. He feels like he is going to die, with each punch and kick bringing him new pain, but as the blood from within his body starts coming out, something makes the larger ones stop.

"Stupid rat!" Cries the giant boy again, and with a lot of effort Giotto manages to look up and spot the seriously injured red-haired pointing a strange object at their attackers. "Make one move and you're toast." He says with eyes that surprisingly show no fear. In Giotto's point of view, he's just like Francesco; a person who always stands up against the things that hurt him the most.

This makes Giotto grow a bit attached to this stranger.

"Whatever, like you've got the guts." One bully says, carrying no hint of fear either. "Anyway, we've got an appointment with my dad who has all the things we can eat, unlike you, dirty-pants." Just as the group was about to turn and walk away, the heroic boy fires something at the one that just taunted him, and manages to injure his shoulder. Shock races into the minds of all the bullies, and seeing that this boy was truly a dangerous thing, the others ran off, dragging the shot one along with them.

Now that they have finally left, Giotto feels very relieved, but shocked once he sees the other collapse onto the dirty ground. Again, with much effort, injured Giotto pushes himself off the ground with shaky arms and moves towards and also looks down at his savior. "Are you...okay?" The half-dead child looks up at him with tired eyes. Clearly, his condition is much worse, yet he manages to keep his body up with his two unmoving legs and scare the others away.

This gave Giotto the impression that this boy was very strong, and amazing.

"Yeah, but you aren't." Giotto tried not to take any notice of his own condition, because he _knew_ that the other was much more worse and surely needed help quickly. "By the way, what's your name?" Giotto smiles, earning himself a somewhat puzzled look. "Giotto, and you?" The injured boy smiles back. This was marked as the first time someone made him smile with joy. "G., nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." The delighted boy replies, and since then, Giotto got his first true friend.

Unfortunately, their moment was cut short when Giotto suddenly loses the strength to stay awake and maybe stay alive. As much as G. felt like stopping the boy from hitting the ground, he fails, but by the time he did fall shopkeepers spotted them and immediately rushed to help them. During the whole time an ambulance came, G. tried his best to keep his eyes on the young one.

'You are different from everyone else.' He says himself, before he too loses consciousness.


End file.
